Antisora and Repliku's infinate adventure
by Evildude1313
Summary: Rated T for violence, blood, language, and comic mischief. Anti-sora and Replica Riku meet each other in the darkness and become quick friends, having fun as only a a couple of heart eating monsters can. cant stress this enough, NOT YAOI! I do not own KH.


They met up in the darkness, Anti-Sora and Replica Riku. One forced out by Sora's nobody Roxas, the other a living puppet made by Vexen and scrapped when no longer useful. "You!" yelled Repliku (Replica Riku) drawing his sword, the soul eater. He had heard from one of the nobodies that were recently sent to the darkness that the original Riku's soul eater turned into a keyblade somehow.

"Well, well, well. Riku, not surprisingly, in the darkness? I had just been cast out of my human and already you show up. Remember when you made the other anti-soras? Back at Neverland, one that could split into three I remember. Of course I'm faster, stronger, more handsome than them… and Sora too for that manner." Antisora smirked, showing sharp fangs.

"What? You aren't Sora?" Repliku asked.

"Well you remember how you turned Sora into one of those little rabbit heartless that even a child could smash in one hit? Of course that Kairi girl turned him back but the heartless still lurked inside. And through his adventure that the fool forgot at Castle Oblivion he fought his memories, meaning he went to your old homeland destiny islands while it was drenched in darkness. Even a memory of darkness is darkness." Antisora smirked.

"Get to the point." Repliku shouted.

"Temper, temper." Antisora chuckled. "After that massive surge of darkness at the false destiny islands my body as a shadow soaked up the darkness around and the memories and I was turned into this, a pureblood heartless form lurking in a teen with an oversized key."

"But how did you get here?" Repliku said, lowering his sword slightly.

"Well as soon as he woke up from his adventure at Castle Oblivion, he slowly got these things called drives. They added to emotions that were already in his heart, valor, wisdom, honor, etcetera." Antisora smirked.

Repliku was intrigued and asked to hear more so Antisora continued. "But as they were activated they shone a bright light from the inside of his heart, where I was always lurking. Darkness swallows light and after enough light from the drives I just simply had to bide my time until he used another, and that's when I made my move, and because that level of drive requires two others for fusion, nobody could stop me for the minute and a half I was unleashed."

"And now you're here in the darkness, meaning you took over completely and some other fool with a keyblade destroyed you." Riku guessed.

"Halfway there. I never got full control, Sora was turned back into a human, meaning a nobody was created. Anybody with a strong enough will to break from the heartless' grasp has a nobody, it's simple logic. Sora's nobody fused with him and became whole, and with him in Soras heart too and the blood feud between heatless and nobodies flared up again, and he forced me out. Only the weakest or most mindless of heartless join those black coated fools." Antisora finished. Repliku slashed at him.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" he yelled.

"Oh so the heartless garb has more meaning then." Antisora smirked.

"I was created by part of organization XIII, by a man named Vexen. After I failed he cast me into the darkness without second thought." Repliku seethed.

"As Roxas, the nobody who cast me out, joined Sora, their minds melded so I could look into Roxas' forgotten days as well as Sora's. Vexen died horribly in flames, screaming. It was a hilarious sight." Antisora laughed, Repliku laughed as well.

"Wish I could've seen that." Repliku smirked. "Well we'd might as well get moving, the sooner we find the door to darkness, the sooner we get out."

"The door to darkness only leads here. This is the darkness." Antisora said, rolling his glowing yellow eyes.

"Fool, there are two sides to a door. The door to darkness leads here from the other worlds, but the door to darkness also leads from the darkness to the other worlds." Repliku said, hitting his newfound 'friend' in the back of the head with the side of his sword

"Ow!" Antisora groaned. Then they found a doorway, a normal doorway like on any given room. Antisora stepped in and out, grabbed Repliku by the wrist, and pulled him through. Instead of black everywhere, the surrounding was now blue.

"Where are we?" Repliku asked.

"I think this is a false version of twilight town, made to keep Roxas under lock and key. A man named DiZ made it so Roxas wouldn't remember and wouldn't rejoin the organization." Antisora said. "I had quite a bit of fun, watching Roxas struggle as he was slowly being pulled apart as he learned everything he knew at that time was just a lie… maybe we can get a third man for our little group of chaos here."

"How?" Repliku asked.

"Just a thing called 'The Mysteries of Twilight Town', glitches in the virtual town's system. One of them made an Anti-Roxas, it wasn't until Xemnas was defeated I was cast out of Sora, so I know digital things can come to the other side." Antisora smirked.

"You, my friend, are a genius." Repliku smiled.

"Aren't I?" Antisora agreed.

"So where is he?" Repliku asked.

"Well we have to take a train… and take a bit of a walk. They're only nobodies here, he should be the only heartless." Antisora replied.

"Two fakes looking for a third, just to cause mindless destruction." said a voice. The man named DiZ was behind them, ribbons wrapped around his face.

"DiZ… no, Ansem." Antisora smirked.

"So you hold on to the real one's memory, up until you were cast out of him and into the darkness where you belong." Ansem the Wise said coldly.

"Ooh, tough talk, especially because you were the one who brought the heartless to the various worlds in the first place, with your foolish little experiments, only making us stronger. And as wee came to more worlds we could evolve to better suit the surroundings, so out hunting became easier, pull me in any given town and I can have the whole thing a lake of blood in minutes, and who's fault is that?" Antisora asked. Ansem was steaming.

"Say it." Repliku smirked.

"Yours." Antisora said with a fanged smile.

"WRETCHED BEAST!" Ansem said, running towards Antisora to throw a punch. Antisora, as most people know, has amazing speed and agility so he quickly sped behind the old man and sank his claws into his back. Ansem yelled out in pain. Antisora's eyes seemed to dim and Repliku's turned red.

"The first heart I've had that hadn't come from a heartless in death." Antisora said happily.

"First heart I've had that wasn't just a memory incarnate." Repliku smirked.

"I'm not dead yet, I have a few tips up my sleeve!" Ansem said, taking a knife from his robe and stabbing Antisora in the chest.

"Ansem the Wise indeed. You of all people we pureblood heartless lack the organ known as a heart, and the other hearts we devour only appears when we are killed." Antisora said, smirking evilly. "You should have tried on Repliku over there, he at least has the organ kind heart."

"Just kill him, I'm hungry." Repliku complained.

"Sorry, playing with my food is a force of habit." Antisora said, ripping out Ansem's throat and grabbing his heart as it floated from his body. He ripped it in half and handed it to Repliku and took a bite out of his. "So much better than those drenched in the darkness by the other heartless."

""I didn't even know they had a taste, the ones from the memory heartless are bland as cardboard." Repliku smirked. "Well after we get this shadow-Roxas, hoe do we find our way back?"

"Well DiZzy Ansem over there on the floor somehow got this virtual world thrown away into the darkness, but even then it had a link to the real twilight town. We grab him, eat a few digital hearts, and scat via the way to the real world through here." Antisora explained.

"You really need to condense your answers down so they have less words." Repliku said, taking the last bite of his half of Ansem's heart.

"I'll work on that." Antisora nodded.

A/N: in case you haven't noticed this story is going to be a little dark, and I've decided to had an Antikairi and Antinamine for kicks, and don't say there was no Antiroxas, if you play the beginning to KH2 he's one of the first heartless you fight. I don't own Kingdom hearts, and don't ask for Yaoi, you aren't gonna get it from me. Ever. If you want to see Antisora and Antiriku's friendship as a yaoi moment, that's just you; this is NOT a yaoi story.


End file.
